legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sabrina Spellman
Sabrina Spellman is a cute and very beautiful half witch-half mortal that won't become magically empowered until she's sixteen, but she is able to borrow spells from her aunts Hilda and Zelda using a magical "Spooky Jar", which she often does. However, she usually finds that her meddling turns situation from bad to worse. Greatest Strength: Her magical powers Greatest Weakness: Her powers are limited Best Friends: Harvey Kinkle, Salem, Balthazar Blake Worst Enemies: Maxim Horvath, Evanora Voiced by: Ashley Tisdale Legends of Light and Darkness She is the first alpha member to get involved in the story as her friends and aunts have gone missing and she joins them to get them back. Sabrina is seen next investigating the crew with the rest of her Alpha Friends except Obi and Jack on the final Model A fragment. She hears about Hiccup's boss and makes her own comments on it. Sabrina is separated from the others with the exception of Balthazar who gives her a free lesson regarding stoicism. She meets Iroh and the Guardians right afterwards. Sabrina then asks about Bender who Balthazar talks about and then does the same with Horvath when she wanders how he came to the universe. She and Balthazar enter the castle of Horvath and defeat a decoy. She is stunned to see what the league did to Harvey and she is nearly killed by Horvath and Harvzilla. But she is saved by the three heads of the team. Sabrina and her friends find cover from the rain and like the others is put to sleep by Horvath's magic spell. Sabrina though is awake enough to deduct this. With her friends, she talks with them regarding a few things. Sabrina sees Harvzilla again and she tries to get him not to hurt her, But Ozai informs her that the boy she knew is dead. Sabrina finds Salem who decides to help her and her friends against her enemies. Sabrina after sometime manages to appeal to Harvzlla for Hiccup and Astrid to knock him out. Phineas and Isabella come along and they use what they developed to bring Harvey back to his normal state. Sabrina wakes up to see Harvey, happy to see him alive as she was concerned thank he was dead or either injured. Like Harvey she is concerned about trusting Hexadecimal, when the virus inserts a new virus into Harvey. Harvey becomes taller, develops muscles, becomes faster, gets new reflexes and more endurance, he also develops more intelligence. Sabrina is very impressed with Harvey's change and likes the new him, before she get a hold of herself that she is confessing she likes him. Harvey tells Sabrina that now they can work as a team with his new change. When Zuko notes that Gohan and Aang have gotten along now, Sabrina points out that they have nothing to fight about. Balthazar though thinks that Gohan feels bad about her bloodbending. Sabrina travels to with the other girls to find The second Model X. They meet Jesu Otaku and Monodramon who join the team which Astrid personally approves of. After an encounter, Ventress joins the heroes for revenge on Malefor and Darkseid for their betrayals. Speaking of the two Sabrina is unsure who really is the bigger threat. When preparing for the final trek of the part, Sabrina hears of the third villain Dr. Weil and wonders what he is up to though Salem believes that Typical Villain Megalomaniac:To rule with an iron fist and to make all people's lives a living death. Sabrina after the series begins to grow and transforms into a teenager/woman as a result she wears her blonde hair in a pony tail, has switched to purple and seems to have green eyes now. Regardless she is still in love with Harvey. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Sabrina after the series begins to grow into a teenager/woman as a result she wears her blonde hair in a pony tail, has switched to purple, seems to have green eyes now and has lost quite a bit of weight and now has a pencil like figure She is kidnapped by BlackGarurumon's forces and haven to do what he says which Harvey plans a break out which she watches Allies and enemies Allies: Hilda and Zelda (aunts), Uncle Quigley (great-uncle), Salem, Chloe Flan (best friend), Harvey Kinkle (boyfriend), Enchantra, Maritza(best friend), Cassandra(former enemy), Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Aang, Katara, Hellboy, Obi-Wan, Jack Sparrow, Balthazar Blake, Aleu, Spyro, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Gohan, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Jesu Otaku, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry Enemies: Gem Stone, Tim the Witch Smeller, Slugloafe, Cassandra(formerly), Evanora, Theodora, Maxim Horvath, King of Sorrow, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Gallery Sabrina.jpg sabrina spell 1.jpg sabrina 2.jpg sabrina 3.jpg sabrina 4.jpg sabrina 5.jpg sabrina 6.jpg sabrina 7.jpg sabrina 8.jpg sabrina 9a.jpg sabrina 10.jpg sabrina 11.jpg sabrina 12.jpg Sabrina.png Sabrina4.jpg 150711ss0.jpg dssaad.jpg soundtrack-sabrina-mlada-carodejnice-493447.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Team heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Members of the B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Teenage Heroes Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Characters from the Sabrina universe Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Girlfriends Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Witches Category:Champion of Universe Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Love Interests of Harvey Kingle Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Kids who have matured Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Retired Heroes Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Princesses Category:Badass Princess Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Characters loved by Fabulous Europe Category:Characters loved by Jim to the Ski